Guide to Food and Drink
Fullness As you walk and move about on station, your starting nutrition bar will start to drain from starting green, down to dark red. The effects of fullness and hunger are inversely bad of each other, and it is best to keep a happy medium, else you will suffer one of the two extremes. So keep in mind how much you ate, or how long it was since you last ate, and you will be fine. If your hunger bar turns black you've eaten way too much. Go with the rule that, "If you have a hard time getting it down, don't eat any more". Note that nutrition is typically slow-release, so if you don't fill up immediately, you will in the near future. Starvation If you drop to dark red, you move very slowly and your description reveals your lack of eating habits. You are starving, this is not good! You will move slowly until you eat some food, so head to the chef for a burger or slice of meatbread! You can become fat from eating too much. This also, obviously, slows you down. Drinks ; Note * Kahlua = Coffee Liqueur * Vodka = Tunguska Triple Distilled * Whiskey = Uncle Git's Special Reserve Alcoholic Beverages | valign="top" | |} Synthanol-Based Beverages | valign="top" | |} Non-alcoholic Beverages | valign="top" | |} Ingredient Recipes Non-Machine Recipes Processor Recipes Some items will go through the processor, which is next to your blender. Experiment with it! Reagent Recipes In order to mix some of these stuff, grab a beaker to hold some liquid such as milk or universal enzyme and mix it in with the blender. After which, grab the item you wish to blend with into the blender. You should hear something similar to mixing chemicals and poof, out comes your stuff magically. Some things require the juicer to be used instead, don't mix these up! Food Recipes Grill Recipes Microwave Recipes Oven Recipes Candy Maker Recipes Table Recipes To properly prepare the following recipes, you will need to use table-crafting. Simply collect all the ingredients needed on a single piece of table, then drag the table onto yourself (much like stripping a body) to open the table-crafting window. Assuming you have the necessary ingredients, the recipe should be an option in this window. Any reagents required by the recipes will need to be in a reagent container such as a beaker, bucket, or glass, and do not need to be in separate containers. Note: These are all alternate recipes; you can still find these same recipes in machine form, above. Deep Fryer Recipes The deep fryer is a magical machine capable of making even the healthiest snack irreversibly more fattening. The deep fryer can accept ANY food item, and will create a deep-fried version of most foods. Attempting to deep-fry a food that has already been deep-fried, however, will ruin the food beyond recognition and might even start a fire! Some foods, however, have special interactions with the deep-fryer, using it to transform into an entirely new food instead of a deep-fried version of itself. The resulting food is not considered as having been deep-fried, so you can safely deep-fry it a second time (though beyond that will burn it as normal). Category:Guides